


Fluent!

by JediMasterAthena



Category: Free!
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Japan, Japanese, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMasterAthena/pseuds/JediMasterAthena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(University!MakotoXStudyAbroad!OC) 2nd-year university student Makoto befriends an American student studying abroad. Emma is struggling to make friends in Tokyo, until she meets Makoto. Together, they learn about each other and their languages as their relationship blossoms into something beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea and Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS PLEASE AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!

"H-Haru!" Makoto screeched a second after the two friends turned a corner, arriving at their favorite cafe and study space.

"Makoto?" asked Haru calmly as Makoto grabbed his shirtsleeve.

"It's just...um...I don't know if I want to study here today."

"But we always study here. You said we needed the extra practice for our English exam tomorrow. We're already here. Let's go in."

Makoto blushed, knowing he didn't have a good excuse. Haru was right and Makoto really had to fight to get his roommate out of the pool and into the books. This noodle shop always had the right atmosphere to help them study. "Umm..." Makoto struggled to find some reason as to why they should not study here today. Haru kept walking and the door chimed as they crossed the threshold. They say at their usual table. As they ordered, Makoto urged his eyes to keep from drifting to the table by the window.

"Is this because she's here?" Haru asked, glancing uninterested in the same direction. Makoto fiddled with his hands in his lap and turned bright red, giving Haru all the answer he needed. As well as Makoto thought he hid his feelings, it was no secret that he had it bad for the girl sitting at the table by the window, reading a book and sipping her tea. "You stare at her during class," Haru said.

"I do not!"

"Whatever," Haru opened his notebook as Makoto hid his face in his hands. The girl's name was Emma. She was in two of their classes. Well, she was actually a student only in their Japanese literature course and worked as the professor's assistant in their English class. Enrolled in a study and teach abroad program at their university, she was American and many of the male students ogled her like some rare _omiyage_. But Haru knew better than to keep pushing and let the subject drop. Their drinks arrived.

"I wonder if she's here alone," Makoto wondered aloud.

"Do you see anyone else?"

"No." Makoto sighed and his attention gradually drifted back to the work at hand.

A little while after they had begun, a voice called their name.

"Tachibana-san! Nanase-san!" Makoto felt the fire in his cheeks light up again as Emma approached their table. Still, he raised his hand in greeting and smiled her way.

" _Konbanwa_!"

"You guys look hard at work!" she said, pushing her large, pink glasses back up her nose.

"We're studying for the English exam coming up."

"Oh," she said with a light laugh, "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Makoto knew he would pass the test. It was Haru who he was worried about. At this moment, his friend picked up the last test he had taken and frowned. Makoto noticed Emma's eyes flicker to the poor percentage circled in red.

"Nanase-san, don't let one set back get you down." Her voice was sincere. She put her hands on her hips and, with a triumphant expression continued, "Where would any of us be if we didn't see past mistakes as future opportunities?" A silence settled over the three of them.

"Ee, Haru?" Makoto eyed Haru, knowing from experience he could react adversely to Emma's comment about the future. Emma, however, seemed to have struck something in him, however, because his brows lost their apathetic softness.

"You're right," said Haru, picking up his pencil.

"Besides, Tachibana-san will make a great tutor!"

"I don't think-" Makoto started. "It's true. You're always so attentive in my English class. And I know from the student files you're a physical education major. If you work together, I have little doubt you'll both do well on the exam." Makoto's heart swelled at the praise.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. And please, Makoto is fine." Makoto heard Haru grumble something which sounded like "gross" under his breath. Makoto kicked him under the table.

"Alright then, Makoto," Emma didn't seem to notice. "And to be honest, I've been stuck on this." She held up a book in her hand. "It's for our literature class. Some of the Japanese is catching me up. Maybe we could help each other?"

"Of course!" Makoto made room for her beside him, trying not to seem affected by the floral scent of her shampoo.

"Alright, everyone!" Emma cheered, tying up her long blonde hair into a messy bun and once again readjusting her glasses. " _Ganbarou!_ Let's do our best!" 

* * *

 

Emma was glad she had run into Makoto and Haru at the café. She had been reading the novel for her Japanese literature class, unable to discern the deeper meaning of the text, for the first time in a while feeling as if she did not know the language of the country she was living in. It hadn't helped that her friends from America had sent her a video message earlier that day. With a sigh, she wiped a tear that had slipped down her cheek and decided to stop lying to herself. She was homesick.

She had been so sure when she had come up with her plan to study for a year abroad. Everything was worked out. She had found a university in Tokyo with a program that allowed her to teach English as well as take classes. The university also had housing for international students. She'd had a plan!

For the most part, the plan was a success. She did well in her classes and was surviving in Japan. One thing she had not accounted for, however, was the loneliness. This was the end of her first semester and she still had succeeded in only making one friend, her roommate Sarah from England. Luckily, through Sarah who had made plenty of friends and went out with them to karaoke and dance clubs, Emma was able to get out every now and again. It was enough to keep her from slipping over the edge into loneliness most of the time.

Sipping her tea, Emma told herself to be strong. That this bout of homesickness would pass like all the others. Suddenly, she heard familiar voices. She turned her head to see Tachibana Makoto and Nanase Haruka sitting at a table near the back of the restaurant. She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe, and counted to three, willing her shyness to dissipate. She approached their table, calling their names. Makoto raised his hand in greeting.

"You guys look hard at work," she said, pushing her glasses back up her nose. A nervous habit.

"We're studying for the English exam coming up." That's right. They were both students in the class where she helped the professor teach English.

"Oh," said Emma with a laugh she hoped didn't sound to nervous. She realized they probably didn't want their English teacher hovering over their study session. "I'm sure you will do just fine." She watched Haruka lift a failing grade. She winced. Maybe it was best she left. After all, she had been the one to grade that assignment. No, she told herself. Haruka looked upset.

"Nanase-san, don't let one set back get you down. Where would any of us be if we didn't see past mistakes as future opportunities?"

For a moment, both Makoto and Emma stared at Haru. It seemed she had struck some kind of nerve. Makoto seemed worried and reached out for his friend. Emma wondered if she should have just kept her mouth shut.

"You're right," Haruka finally said. His voice was still flat, however, and Emma wanted to make sure she cleaned up the mess.

"Besides," she added, "Tachibana-san will make a great tutor!" Perhaps she had just added fuel to the fire because Makoto's face went red.

"I don't think-" he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"No, It's true. You're always so attentive in my English class. And I know from the student files you're a physical education major. If you work together, I have little doubt you'll both do well on the exam."  _Might as well dig myself a grave_ , thought Emma. If she could have turned around and facepalmed she would have. She smiled instead.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_. And please, Makoto is fine." Maybe she hadn't done so terribly…

"Alright…Makoto," she relished the sound of his name on her tongue. The tears that only moments ago welled in her eyes were nowhere to be found. "And to be honest, I've been stuck on this." She held up a book in her hand. "It's for our literature class. I'm stuck on some of it. Maybe we could help each other?"

"Of course!" Makoto made room for her beside him. She couldn't help the smile taking over her lips.

"Alright, everyone!" Emma cheered, tying up her long blonde hair into a messy bun and once again readjusting her glasses. "Let's do our best!"


	2. Mackerel

The next day, Emma ate lunch with Makoto and Haruka. The two, it seemed, were inseparable. As Emma opened the lid of her salad, she noticed Makoto pull out two bento boxes. Haruka reached for one just as Makoto handed it over. Emma could tell the motion had been performed hundreds of times. She noticed that while Haru’s was mostly rice and _saba_ , Makoto’s was much more colorful, including vegetables and shrimp.

“Makoto,” Emma asked, “do you make _both_ bento every morning?”

“Um," Makoto blushed and held up his hands. "No. Haru actually makes the bento. I usually have to add my vegetables so they're not just rice and mackerel, but Haru does most of the cooking. 

For a moment, Emma faltered. She had pegged Makoto for the wear the apron, make the bento kind of guy. It astonished her that that particular task fell to Haruka. It was hard for her to imagine a college guy not only making a bento for lunch but also making a different one for his best friend. Still she smiled.

“How sweet,” Emma told him. "So do you live together?"

"Yes. We share a tiny apartment a few blocks away from campus." “Mama-Makoto,” she said, thinking she caught Haruka’s lips turn up into a bit of a smile. It could have simply been the way he chewed, but Emma was more content than she had been in a long time. She wasn’t eating lunch alone.

Emma and the boys continued to study together. Every day they met for lunch before their literature class. She helped them with their English and they helped her work through the Japanese novel. Two weeks, as Emma nibbled on her salad, trying to discern the proper reading of a new Kanji when Makoto spoke up.

“Emma?”

“Hm?” She looked up over the edge of her novel.

“There’s no swim practice tonight. Why don’t you come over?”

“To your apartment?” She asked, still in the world of her book. Haruka seemed caught a bit offguard though, he stopped chewing his mackerel and Emma saw his gaze shift toward his friend.

“Well, I mean,” Makoto stammered, “We can get in one good study session before the English exam in a few days and we'll make you dinner!”

“Mackerel,” murmured Haruka.

Emma thought this over for a minute before deciding who was she kidding? Other than school her schedule was not only light, it was empty

“Sure!” she heartily agreed. “I haven’t had a home-cooked meal in a long time. That sounds lovely. ”

Makoto beamed.

* * *

With the address to Makoto and Haruka's apartment tucked safely in her hand, Emma strode down the street. The boys lived only about a ten minute walk away from the university, however, other than small trips for errands or for walks, this was the first time Emma had left campus or her dorm all week. As she hid her face behind the scarf she wore to keep at bay the last chills of springtime, she didn't bother holding back her smile. She remembered triumphantly, calling out to Sarah, her roommate, that she was going to dinner with friends. 

"Is he cute?" Sarah had asked and Emma had blushed.

She reached the boys' apartment building, found their door and rang the bell, pushing away her nerves. The door opened and Haru stood in the doorway, his hair damp. 

"It's you," he said and Emma blushed because he didn't seem to be wearing anything under his blue apron. He moved out of the way so she could enter the apartment. Closing the door behind her, she slipped her shoes off in the  _genkan._ Haru turned away and she noticed the knee-long black and purple swim jammers he wore under the apron. Luckily, passing him as he left, Makoto came out to greet her. 

"What?" he asked when she did not respond. He wiped his cheek to see if he had food on his face from cooking. 

"What is  _that_!" Emma asked. 

"Is it silly?" Makoto blushed. He was also wearing an apron. Unlike Haruka's simple blue one, however, this one was bright green, adorned with several chibi orcas.

"It's not silly," she suppressed her laughter, getting closer to examine the whales. Each, she discovered had a different expression. One even had a mustache. 

"It was a gift," Makoto said, "from my family."

Emma took a bit of the fabric between her thumb and forefinger. "It certainly is  _kawaii,"_ she said, looking up at him, noticing how bright his eyes were. A moment passed filled with silence and eye contact. She recognized the smell or chlorine and body wash and realized just how close she was to him, she took a step back. Makoto recoiled as well. Now, it was Emma's turn to blush. 

"Wha-what are we having?" she asked, "It smells wonderful."

"Mackerel," said Makoto as he led her into the apartment. Emma really shouldn't have been surprised. Other than rice it was one of the only foods she'd ever seen Haruka eat. 

"You guys must eat a lot of Mackerel." The boys' apartment was small, average size Emma assumed for two college boys in Tokyo. Off the genkan was small common room. One side opened into a tiny kitchen. 

"Luckily," Makoto said, hanging her coat on a peg and returning to the kitchen, "I managed to convince Haru to go to the market for fresh fish. The canned stuff gets a little old." He turned and smiled. She took a seat at their table. 

"I'm sure it would have been delicious either way," she said. Again she saw the tiny almost smile form, like a piece of rice stuck at the corner of Haru's lip

"But I had to leave the pool early."  _Well, that explains the wet hair and jammers_ , thought Emma. "Days without practice," continued Haruka, "are the only days where I can just be in the water."

"I can understand the frustrations,' Emma said. Haru turned from where he was standing at the stove. He had directed the comment at Makoto and Emma could tell he hadn't expected her to respond. "I like books, I really love books. Back home they spill out of my bookshelves. I've got stacks lying around everywhere. I wish I could just read all day. But," she sighed, "I can't do that. Can I?" She flashed him an understanding smile. 

* * *

 

As Emma spoke about her passion for reading, Haru turned to Makoto. His eyes were slightly wider than usual. His best friend grinned back at him.  _See?_ Makoto's smile seemed to say. Haru, suddenly regretting all the times he had remained apathetic about Makoto's feelings for Emma. He turned back to the three slices of Mackerel in the frying pan, careful not to burn them. 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULD DO? LEAVE A COMMENT!


End file.
